No one's around
by hachidori
Summary: It's Yoh's birthday and he's alone with Anna...YohxAnna ,My FIRST fanfiction in english!
1. Cake?

**This is my _FIRST_ fanfiction in english, I would like to precise that english _IS NOT _my first language, so the mistakes are _NORMAL_. It takes all my courage to decide that I will publish this fanfic. Please don't blame me for my : bad english/misspelling/bad grammar and verb tenses errors.**

**_in italics : _Characters' thoughts**

**- : dialogs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king nor its characters.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yoh yawned, he was coming from his birthday party. It didn't finished that late though...He looked at the clock, it was only eleven pm. Even though he ate a lot, he was still hungry, the young shaman went to the kitchen to take a look in the fridge. The brunet walked near the table and that's when something caught his attention.

_A cake? It looks yummy, white iciing with 'Happy Birthay Yoh!' in red on it! For me ? Yayyy! A cake for me! Wait ...who made this ? Maybe Tamao...No she was at my birthday party all after noon and all evening, Pirika ...I almost never talk to her... Ren and Horohoro will never make a cake for me ...that's just not right...that leaves Anna. ANNA? COOKING? I'll never see that in my life! but I didn't see her cookit...maybe she thinks I'd be too stupid to wonder who made it and I would just eat it... I'll just go and ask her, there's nothing to be embarrassed of..._

He didn't want to, but he left the cake on the table and went to her room. He was afraid of waking her up so he slided the door slowly and peeked in the dark room.

-Anna...? he whispered.

-Yes? She aswered sleepingly.

-Oh sorry did I wake you up?

-No, what do you want?

His eyes weren't able to see clearly because of the darkness of her room. He walked blindly till he stepped on her futon. It takes some seconds for his eyes to see normally, then he saw her, sitting in her japanese bed and staring at him straight in eyes.

-hum...I was wondering if you made the cake...the one on the kitchen's table.

-Yes I did why?

-Well, I wanted to thank you, so... thank you.

-You're welcome, now I would like to sleep and I'm sure you're tired too.

-Yes goodnight Anna.

-'night.

He left the room and, forgetting that he was hungry, he went to his own room. He dress up in his yukata lay down in his futon andminutes later he was deeply asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Yoh woke up at ten. It was Sunday so there were no stress (Is there any kind of stress in is life to begin with?) no school and nothing to do. He stayed in bed for two more hours and then decided to get up. He directly went to the washroom to take a shower, after that he ate the meal surprisingly left on the table for him.

Half an hour later, the boy walked to the living room and sat down on the floor to watch tv. He watched some boring shows untill Anna came in and knelt next to him. Without a word he watched her in silence. They rarely do something togheter, except eating and studying at school, two things: one essential and one they don't do just both of them.

Yoh looked at Anna as she watched the tv quietly and calmly. The show was the most boring soap opera ever! There was that man, Jack, and his girlfriend, Mary, they had a 9 years old kid, Joashim, and there were "sad" and "dramaticthings hapening at each episode. The one that was playing was that Joashim discovered that his mother had cheated on his father and that he wasn't the son of Jack, but he was the son ofthe dentist...a definetly boring show...

-Anna do you like this show?

-No

-Why are you watching it then?

-Because I've got nothing to do besides that.

-You want to do something?

-Depends of the signification of "something"...

He smiled and she frowned, in her mind he was looking like a perfect idiot, but she let him looking like a stupid boy because it was his birthday, aswell as his brother's, but Hao wasn't here, he was somewhere else in the world...so...they were alone, completly alone, totally alone...did I say that they were ALONE? And what do they do when they're alone? No one knows...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If you want to be "No one"read the next chapter! sorry if you didn't understand what I meant in the storybecause of my bad english** **and sorry if you don't understand my apologies _AND_ sorry if you don't understand the apologies of the apologies...**


	2. Thunderstorm?

**So you want to be a "No one" ... Good! **

**Here is the second chapter ! even though my english didn't improve since the last one...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

They sat there staring at each other, trying to read the thoughts they were hiding. Yoh trying to solve the mysteries of Anna's cold eyes and Anna trying to understand the happy look on Yoh's face...Both in total silence. Fifteen minutes later Anna decides to end all that by standing up and speaking.

-Didn't you have "something" to do.

-I can't do that alone.

-What is it?

-uhmmm well...something that I'm not sure I should tell you...

-Why?

-It's a little...how do I put it...embarrasing?

-Why's that?

-Because we never really did that kind of thing...togheter...alone...you see?

-No

- It's simple I...I just want to go out with you today.

-oh it's that so...well I don't see why you were embarrased to ask me that.

-hehehehe... he laughed nervously.

-Anyway we can't do that.

-huh? Why? Yoh said getting a little desapointed.

-Because there's a tunderstorm outside, don't you have eyes? She explained

-oh...So what can we do?

-Do I seem to know?

She sat down again beside him. Yoh stared at her from the corner of his left eyes while she was watching the tv calmly until he moved his gaze to look at the tv too . They were silent once again, both of them looking at the colored screen with a crying boy in the rain on it. Yoh raised an eyebrow at the tv, he didn't understand why the boy was crying. He was trying his best but he didn't see the point of crying because of a futile love letter. The show was too complicated for his mind, so he decided to look a the only human being in the room besides him, who was Anna.

He examinated her, it was the first time ever he got the chance to do it, so it was the first time he noticed how beautiful she was. The way her hair fell over her pretty face, her pale skin her hand on her lap...the way she was kneeling.

_What the? I'm admiring the way she kneels now? I think crazy... but I can't ... stop looking at her... I can't ... move my eyes ... from her...wow! it's becoming an obsession I must end this now and then! But..._

He felt himself blush, the young shaman was about to do something forbiden, something he never even dared to dream , something nobody would ever believe if he told them about it, something impulsive : He kissed her, Yoh kissed Anna! of course it was quickly, very quickly, on her right cheek and she almost didn't notice it. However she did, but she never let herself blush, the blond Itako turned her gaze from the tv to Yoh, who was now blushing deep red. He tried a nervous but still cute smile.

-Don't try that smile on me, it's no use. She said sharply.

He grinned widely, so wide that his cheeks hurt.

-Is this one better Anna? He said between his teeth.

-No.

He then try the cuter smile ever, the one nobody can refuse anything.

-No! not this one! Yoh remove that smile on your face! Now!

-But Anna I was...

-No!

-But...

-No!

He pouted and turned his eyes toward the tv once again. She let out a sigh, smirked a bit and yawned.

-You're already tired? It's not even the half of the afternoon yet.

-I know, but I'm boring.

-Is there any change in the weather? Yoh asked.

-Don't think so, listen.

She took the remote control, press the "mute" button and looked at him. He waited and then he heard the thunder blew.

-Oh...it's not finished yet...

-What can we do until it ends up? the girl asked

-something fun!

-Like what?

He searched in the room and got an idea when he saw the DVD player under the tv's screen.

-We can watch a movie! Manta lend me one yesterday, he sais that was ... humm ... funny... sad ... mysterious and romantic...

-Alright, we'll watch that movie if you want, anyway we've got nothing to do...

-Yaaay! We'll watch a movie!

-Don't get that happy over nothing Yoh.

-Sorry

He laughed and stood up. He went to the kitchen where he left the movie the day before. Yoh read the title and smiled. _That's the perfect movie for today... maybe I'll got the chance to ..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

**Now if you want to be a "No one who can read Yoh's mind" read the next chapter! Sorry again for the mistakes, but I wrote this chapter quickly instead of doing my Mathematics homeworks...**

(( **If someone who goes to the same school as me read this!...well don't tell the teacher about it pleeeaaaasssseee!))**


	3. Movie?

**Now you want to be a " No one who can read yoh's mind!"... Sorry but you won't read Yoh's nor Anna's mind!**

**Here is the third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king nor its characters.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yoh shivered as the knife cut the boy's finger. Anna was just watching the screen without showing anything. She was more concentrated on the popcorns than the movie.

-Manta liked that movie? Asked Anna looking at the tv with a frown.

-Yeah...you don't like it? The boy answered.

-Don't tell me YOU like it?

-Why not?

-Because it's just so not real...Like if any guy would let his finger cut to protect a girl.

-I would do it!

She turned around, almost dropping the popcorns' bowl. She wasn't expecting Yoh to say that, she was expecting him to say nothing, but a sigh or a 'hmm'. As she realize what he said, she slowly began to feel her cheeks heat up. For the second time of her life, she blushed. She had blushed once when she first met him, fortunatly he didn't see her that time.

However, this time Yoh was staring at her and obviously saw her light red face. He didn't think twice when he said that he would do it. The young shaman and the Itako were in an awkward situation, though they were rarely shy to talk to each other, that time they were.

-...I'll go...get drinks...Yoh said as he stood up. He said that, but he wasn't thirsty or anything, he just couldn't stand the silence of the room any longer.

-'kay...A glass of water for me...please... Anna asked politly

Yoh's eyes widened as she said the last word. He immobilized and stared at her for a while.

-What did you say? He asked

-I want a glass of...

-No! After that!

-Please?

-Since when did you become so polite?

-What? Are you saying I'm not polite?

-NO! I'm saying that you never say "please" to me before.

She was about to reply when he leaned closer and put his right hand on her forehead. She was too surprised by his sudden move to say or do anything.

-You don't seem sick...did you eat something out of the ordinary latetly? He finaly stated

-No I didn't. She said with puzzled face.

-Okay! I'll go get the drinks...He said cheerfuly

He walked out the living room. When he was gone, Anna touched her forehead, then her cheeks. She was perfectly able to understand why she was in such a state when he told her that he would let his finger cut to protect her.Well he didn't really said that he would do it for her. She started to panicked, what if it wasn't her he talked about earlier?

She heard his footsteps entering the room, but she didn't turn around to look at him.

-Yoh was it me ?

-You what? He asked smilling.

-Would you really protect me if something happen?

-Of course I would.

-Okay.

She was looking calm, but it was a real party in her head. She even smirked as she thought about it once again.

-Did you doubt that I would?

-No...never.

-Anna can I tell you something?

-Yeah what?

He stood in front of her with a glass of water in each hands, now he was going to ruin everything, the things he planned was going wrong, so it was better to tell her what was his real plan...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You want to know what was Yoh's plan? Well read the next chapter! It will probably be the last one. This chapter was short, but I'm so sleepy right now...sorry for the mistakes, but I don't want to read it again, I'm too tired... Well Thank's for reading my fanfiction!**


	4. Lamp?

**The last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king nor its characters.**

**((But I own the lamp in the corner of the living room of the inn! It's mine!))**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

-Well?...Are you going to stay quiet? Anna said

She was waiting there, looking at him, but he wasn't staring at her anymore. Yoh was looking everywhere, but at Anna. He was making some noises, because of the shyness, something like "hmmm" or "eeemmm"

-Yoh ! Look at me when you're talking to me!

Now he was staring at her, but not directly in eyes. He was more staring at her left ear, he thought it was a good idea since she would probably don't notice if he looked there instead of her eyes. She did notice, but she didn't say anything.

-humm...I was...I was kind of planning...that we...

-We what?

-We...we could ... like watch the movie...then...then...

-Then what!

He sat down next to her, Anna didn't remove her eyes from him. The Itako knew that he was shy to tell her whatever he wanted to talk about.

-If you don't want to tell me, then don't! She said coldly

-No...I want to tell you...because if I don't, I'll...

-You'll what!

-I was planning that we could...

-We could what! Just say it already!

He was too shy and too afraid of her reaction to say it...so he said something that doeesn't make any sense at all.

-We could remove that ugly lamp from the living room!

-Huh?

She really didn't expected that, in fact she was thinking that Yoh would say something deep, something cute or a lie, but she didn't suspect him to tell her such a ridiculus lie. He began to look offense by the look of the lamp and started to tell everything he dislike about it.

-Look at it, it's red, golden, too big, not bright enough and it's ugly with all these hole everywhere to let the light through and the light doesn't even go through and...

-Yoh! You're lying and it's obvious...

-Is it that obvious...

-You're talking about a lamp right now...just think about it a second.

He thought about it, then realize how stupid he looked like. _Talking about a lamp? Whoa! I'm really crazy now...I think I won't tell her my real plan...Well...I maybe still got a slight chance to do it though..._

_if I do it quickly she won't notice the first part...let's hope she won't. What is it already? AH! yes!_

_First: To kiss her _

_Second: If she noticed it, to try to explain my action, before she kills me._

_Third: If I'm not dead, to watch the end of the movie..._

_Fourth: To go eat something...I'm hungry_

_This wasn't my plan when I imagined it before te movie, but since the other is going wrong..._

He acted quickly, he did it the more quickly he could. However, she noticed it obviously, any normal person would have noticed it...but she didn't mind, they were engaged after all...they were going to kiss each other someday. Anna looked away without a single blush on her cheeks. Yoh was surprised of her reaction. He thought she would slap him and he would regret it for the rest of her life.

-Anna?

-Yes?

-Didn't you notice what I just did?

-Yes I did.

-Well?

-Well what?

-Can I do it again?

-Why are you asking me that? You can do what you want...You ARE my 'husband' after all.

He smiled like a child who just learn that he could have ice cream for his breakfast.

-Really? No kidding?

-No kidding...

-Yayyyy!

She sighed and smirked slightly. Soon he was kissing her once again this time more sweetly. This wasn't their 'first kiss', but their first real one. The first they were sharing without obligation. It became a little more passionate which Anna enjoyed, but knew that Yoh was not as childish as he was looking like. He could be not careful, if she let him do as he wish, they could wake up in his futon tomorow...

At least it was what she thought, Yoh knew that he should stop. _Well I must stop in...5...4...3...3 and a half...maybe 2...2...almost 1...1 ...a last second...Now! _

He removed his lips form hers and looked at her blushing deeply.

-I thought you would be carried away with the kiss...She said.

-Don't worry about it. I'm not that careless. He smiled, his face still red.

-If you say so...

She stood up and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She went to the tv screen, the movie wasn't finished, but she removed it from the DVD player. Anyways they weren't watching it. She placed it in its case and went back to Yoh who was observing each of her move. She kissed him once again this time on his nose.

-I think we can do something like that, when no one's around

Yoh smiled and got up holding out his hand to her. She didn't accept it, but she stood up aswell. Both of them went to the kitchen to eat a piece of the cake Anna made the day before. It was still Yoh's birthday after all. It wasn't his best birthday ever...but it was a nice one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Later...

The 24 may 2006,

Yoh an Anna threw the lamp of their living room away...and it is now demolish, but don't worry! It didn't suffer...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**This is the end...I don't know why I put a lamp in this...Does it count like a OCC ?... I don't know...**

**Sorry again for my mistakes, but this time I was:**

**-Tired**

**-Listening a song that was making me laugh, and that wasn't in english.**

**-And my dog was annoying.**

**Thank's for reviewing and reading my fanfic! (well... I think that if you reviewed it's because you read it...)**


End file.
